


Little Emo Fuck

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Drinking, Fluff, Grinding, Hangover, M/M, Neighbors, Party, Phasma is a bro, Pining Kylo Ren, Referenced Smut, a tad bit of, also, blackout drunk, kind of, lots of uses of the fuck word, really she’s great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Hux was in a rage. "That little emo fuck moved in four days ago and I haven't slept since. He blares fucking emo music at all hours— fuck, I don't even think he's always home and the music never fucking stops— and it keeps going all through the night and I have almost knocked his fucking door down trying to get him to shut up my god—""Hux, can we please stop with the murder? And the drinking? Look, we’ll catch him sometime tomorrow, yeah?" Phasma asked.__________Or, in which Kylo is a shitty neighbor.





	Little Emo Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!
> 
> Also tlj didn’t happen do not speak of it here please thank you

“I'm going to kill him."

Phasma looked up from the wine she was pouring. "Kill who?"

Hux took the glass as soon as she was done filling it. "My emo _fuck_ of a neighbor."

Phasma laughed watching him down the wine and pacing. "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"Phasma, when I say I'm going to kill someone you know I'm not kidding. The man will die." He was so angry that he was white knuckled and Phasma began to worry for her beautiful glass.

"What has he even done to you? When did he even move in?"

"That little emo fuck moved in four days ago and I haven't slept since. He blares fucking emo music at all hours— fuck, I don't even think he's always home and the music never fucking stops— and it keeps going all through the night and I have almost knocked his fucking door down trying to get him to shut up my god--"

"How do you know he's a he? Have you met him?" Hux was practically spitting as he spoke, three glasses down so far and reaching to pour himself another.

"I heard him speaking on the phone as he moved in. However, I haven't seen him— but I can almost guarantee he wears nothing but black and probably eyeliner and chokers with spikes on them and band shirts and I'm gonna fucking—“

"Calm down. You're gonna fucking calm down. That's what you're going to do."

Hux restrained from rolling his eyes. "Listen, I need something harder than wine. Also I need sleeping pills."

"Yeah, and definitely—“ She took the glass out of his hand. "—not together. That would kill you." The glare she got as she poured the wine from his glass into hers would have been enough to shut up this neighbor of his. "I think you should confront the guy. Talk to him. Ask him to turn off or turn down his music."

"I don't want to talk to that fuck. And what if that doesn't make him do anything? Can I kill him then?"

"Hux, can we please stop with the murder? And the drinking?"

"No and no." He took Phasma's glass out of her hand and drank the rest of it. "We should go out."

"You want to pregame with wine? We're too old to go out."

"Phasma, I'm 32 not 57."

“Look, you’re just a little sleep deprived. If it’s that bad, you can crash here tonight but _only_ tonight, okay? This isn’t going to become a habit.” Hux looked ever so grateful at her offer. “In the morning, we’ll go over and talk to him.”

“ _There is no reasoning with this man, Phasma!_ ”

“Oh, come on. You haven’t even tried talking to him. And have you submitted a noise complaint?” Hux crashed down on her couch, careful not to spill any of his wine.

“Of course I have. So many that it’s obnoxious. And Organa has done _nothing_.”

Phasma eyed him critically. “Have you really not slept in four days?”

He pitched his head forward, into his hands. “No. I haven’t. I’ve been falling asleep at my desk. My poor, shaky intern has had to wake me up multiple times. He seems concerned.”

“I’m concerned. Look, we’ll catch him sometime tomorrow, yeah? For now, you’re going to put down the wine glass and knock out on my couch.” She removed the glass from his grip despite his protests and gave a small push on his shoulder. Hux kicked off his shoes and laid back on her couch as if they were college students again. Phasma covered him with a blanket and his eyes didn’t open on the next blink.

He awoke to Phasma’s far-too-cheery-for-morning voice as she woke him up and told him they were going to confront his terror of a neighbor. Hux stopped in at the bathroom while she was putting on her shoes, splashing some water on his face. It was the best sleep he had had in five nights, sure, but the sleeplessness was still showing in his face. His eyes were rimmed red and his skin looked like he was ten years older than he was. Blinking harshly, he stepped out and found Phasma waiting for him.

They could hear the music blaring before they even reached Hux’s floor. Rounding the top of the stairs, Hux’s door was visible on the right, emo fuck’s on the left. Then, miraculously, before they arrived at emo fuck’s door, it opened, the music momentarily growing louder and making Hux wince as a thin, blonde man slipped out.

Rage taking over, Hux lurched forward and slammed the man into the wall, holding on to his shirt. “Turn the _fucking music down_ or I will—“

The young man held up his hands frantically. “Whoa, okay, this is a walk of shame; I don’t live here.” Hux released him. “I can go get Kylo if you want,” the man said, gesturing back to the music’s source.

“That would be much appreciated, thank you,” Phasma cut in.

The man turned quickly, disappearing into the apartment. Not a few moments later and he slipped out again, going straight past Hux and Phasma and down the stairs. The emo fuck that opened the door had long, wavy black hair that reached his shoulders, which were broad. Very broad, Hux thought. Almost as wide as the doorway, which he was leaning against, one arm propped up over his head. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, revealing a muscular, broad chest that was littered with scars, before dipping into a sharp v that disappeared into the black sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips. Hux was momentarily at a loss for words but, luckily, he had Phasma with him.

“Hi. My friend here lives across the hall and hasn’t been able to sleep because of your music. Would you mind, terribly, to turn it off at night?”

Emo fuck’s eyes went wide and he looked a tad guilty. When he spoke his voice was low and it rumbled its way to Hux’s ears, making his knees momentarily weak. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think anyone lived there. Really, so sorry. I’ll turn it down during the day and off at night.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “What is this shit, anyway and why do you play it constantly?”

Kylo’s hand dropped down to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s my band. We’re working through a new album so I’m listening to thousands of versions of songs for it.” Oh. He was in a band that used dinosaur noises as music. That explained it. It probably also explained the lay.

Once more, Phasma jumped in. “Thank you so much. Nice to meet you.” She turned and unlocked Hux’s door, practically shoving him inside.

“Sorry again!” Hux heard his neighbor all as the door closed behind him.

Phasma dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, turning to him. “See? No problem. All you needed to do was talk to him.” They heard the music turn down as Phasma spoke. She took a step forward, taking Hux by the arm. “Now, it’s Sunday which means you can take the whole day to sleep before work tomorrow.” As she spoke, she marched him to his room; he was still in a daze. “And,” when she reached the door, she spun him, holding him by the shoulders. “Don’t fuck him, yeah?”

As Hux wandered into his room, he thought, Why would she say that to him?

Hux flopped down onto his bed and was asleep before Phasma closed the door as she let herself out.

__________

The next morning, Hux blinked open his eyes to the soft sounds of his room. Leaning over, he checked the clock and found it was only minutes before his alarm would go off. The perfect amount of time to lay in bed before starting the day.

It wasn’t until he stood up that he realized just how quiet it was. He could hear the soft sounds of his footsteps. It was magical.

Maybe he and this emo fuck of a neighbor would get along, eventually.

__________

It did not last long. Friday night, here Hux was ready to murder that stupid fucking emo piece of _shit_ once more. He was having a party and it was noisy and crazy and Hux had had a long day at work thank you very _fucking_ much and he was not prepared to deal with the throng of goths making their way up his stairs.

Pressing his phone to his ear, he could barely hear the dial tone so he gave up and held it out. He watched as Phasma picked up and then let her just listen to what he was dealing with. He didn’t even put it on speaker— he didn’t need to. The music was that fucking loud.

In less than a minute, she gave up and texted him.

~Phasma~ are you at a party????

~No, that emo fuck is having one. I’m in my apartment and that’s just how loud it is here.

~Phasma~ its just one party let your neighbor settle in a bit its been barely a week. lots of people have parties. just bc you dont go to them doesn’t mean they don’t happen

Well, wonderful. Not only did Hux have a pounding headache, but also an unsupportive friend. And there was no way in hell that Hux was going to go over there all alone and try to tell them to turn it down. He had seen some of the people coming into the hall: he didn’t want to experience death by jewelry chokers and black hair dye, thank you very much.

He was wandering around looking for noise cancelling headphones when there was a knock at his door. Looking out his peephole— which was difficult enough as the door was vibrating on its hinges from the music— he saw the King Emo himself. Better be here to fucking apologize.

The music hit him like a wave when he opened the door and his neighbor had to lean in close and yell to be heard. “Hey, the whole building is at this party except you. Hell, even the buildings next to us are at this party. Why don’t you come on over. I mean, it’s not like you’re going to be able to have a quiet evening here.” He pulled back and Hux looked him over with a critical eye: his broad shoulders, his muscular arms visible in his tee shirt, his lazy smile and did Hux mention his _broad_ shoulders? The size difference was...a lot and—

Oh. This is why Phasma told him not to fuck him.

Hux raised an eyebrow, but he was sure his face betrayed that he may actually be considering it. With a smile, his emo neighbor reached out a hand for him to take. Hux was surprised: no black fingernails.

He was even more surprised by the fact that he took it.

The amount of people was obviously making him uncomfortable and most could tell by the way he seemed to retreat into himself and try and become smaller. But, Kylo’s considerably larger hand stayed holding Hux’s as he dragged him through the crowd. They were stopped more times than Hux could count.

Kylo brought him into the kitchen and then his hand slipped out of Hux’s. So much for that. Hux’s doubt was immediate. What was he doing here? This wasn’t the kind of thing he did. He didn’t know anyone here. What was he _doing_? He should leave.

With two red solo cups in hand, Kylo reappeared in front of him, one cup held out towards Hux. Taking it, he looked at the swirly mess of colors inside. What was this?

Kylo leaned in to yell into his ear once more and Hux could still barely hear him. “Don’t ask what it is. Just drink.” Hux tried not to shiver as he felt Kylo’s lips brush up against his ear as he pulled back. Taking a sip of his own drink, Kylo put one single finger under the bottom of Hux’s cup and began tilting indicating ‘bottoms up.’ And, stupidly, Hux did.

It tasted like....well it kind of tasted like the galaxy. Like stars. That was all he could really describe, but he did know that by the time he was halfway through the cup, he was already feeling it. Did Kylo take into account when making this that Hux weighed about as much as a sixteen year old girl and therefore could get alcohol poisoning ridiculously fast?

By the time he was finished with the cup, he didn’t give a fuck.

It was him who lost Kylo this time and there were no panics about if he should leave. He was feeling this vibe. The music could be felt in every single inch of his body and drunk Hux was so fucking ready for it.

There were a few times that Hux had been this drunk before at college parties not too unlike this one. But with less emos. And, well....it was during those parties that Hux learned that he could apparently dance well. Inebriated. And inappropriately.

Some blonde guy had given him a sly smile and so Hux decided what the hell and began grinding on him in the middle of the dance floor. Which was unbelievably crowded by the way. Had he been sober, the feeling of this many people so close together— this many bodies gyrating with his— would have made him scream. But, right now, this was perfect.

He only danced for maybe half a song before he felt a large hand close around his arm and he was pulled out of the mass of bodies, straight to Kylo’s chest. Hux looked up at Kylo and laughed. His smile was relaxed, but in his dark eyes was something possessive as he stared down at Hux, hand still holding his wrist.

Kylo leaned forward again to talk into Hux’s ear. “You slipped away from me.”

Hux laughed again, looking up at Kylo’s eyes. They were so dark. It was like he was staring into them and he could just...fall like this was Alice in Wonderland.

“I wanted to dance,” Hux whined, sure that he couldn’t be heard over the pounding music.

Once more, Kylo spoke into his ear. “Alright then. Let’s dance.”

And that was the last thing Hux remembered.

Sitting up, he groaned slightly both hands pressed to his head. What the _fuck_ was in that drink?

“Goodmorning,” he heard far too loud from beside him.

Not even bothering to look and see who it was that spoke with the thundering voice of Zeus himself, Hux threw a hand out to that side, hitting something while saying “shhh. shh,” so quietly he was sure it couldn’t be heard.

“Aw, is your head hurting?” The voice was quieter this time, but it still sounded like a cannon going off. Just, this time, it was in the next room instead of right beside his head.

Eyes opening barely a crack, Hux threw Kylo a murderous glance over his shoulder. They were in Kylo’s bed, grey sheets strewn around but still clearly showing that Kylo was naked. And, Hux realized, he was too. And, his arse hurt like hell which could only mean—

He buried his face in his hands once more, muttering “Phasma’s going to kill me.”

“What was that? Didn’t quite hear you.”

Looking up again, Hux said, “How are you not also dying?”

From where Kylo lay on his back, he shrugged a shoulder. “Never got hangovers.” Hux swore if he could move right now, he would kill this man. Get him so drunk and then brag about— “Actually, when I woke up I was in a state of absolute misery, but luckily I had been smart enough to make a couple hangover remedies ahead of time.”

Wow, Hux thought. That’s something I would do.

Kylo rolled over to reach something on the nightstand, his body twisting and showing off his torso. Hux tried— and failed— to not stare. He was beautiful.

Ugh, and Hux couldn’t even remember fucking him? Well, slap some tits, wasn’t that just peachy?

When Kylo rolled back over he was holding a mason jar half full of a brown-green liquid. “It’s my dad’s hangover recipe. Works wonders. I was looking like you about fifteen minutes ago. But, it only works if you’re able to keep it down. Yes, it’s that bad, but I suggest you give it a try. I mean, you were able to keep down that concoction I made up for you last night so you should be fine with this. I was actually pretty impressed that—“

“Shut up.” Hux had his fingers pressed to his temples and his eyes firmly shut as Kylo spoke.

“Right, sorry. Here. Bottoms up.” Kylo held the mason jar in front of Hux’s face and he gagged immediately. “You can do it. I believe in you. You’ll feel so much better about ten minutes after you do.”

With a deep breath— through his mouth— Hux reached out and took the jar.

“I suggest you try and do it in one go. Like a shot. Just knock it back.”

“Shut _up_.” His headache was so bad that it eventually won out and he tipped the foul liquid into his mouth.

Which he immediately regret.

It tasted like piss mixed with muddy grass and candle wax. But, Hux took Kylo’s advice and didn’t stop until the jar was empty. After he had finished, Kylo had put the jar back on his nightstand and now had his hands on Hux’s shoulders instructing him to breathe and not vomit.

“I know it’s disgusting right now, but you gotta keep it down. Once you’re not feeling hungover, we’ll get you something to eat that’ll wash that taste out of your mouth but right now just _don’t throw up_ , Hux.”

After about ten minutes had passed, Hux opened his eyes and the light didn’t bother him. Even Kylo’s deep, loud voice didn’t bother him.

“Hey, it worked! Good. Thought you weren’t gonna make it for a while there.” It was a miracle. It was hell, sure, but it was a miracle. Kylo just nodded, seeing the look on his face. “Yeah, my dad’s an interesting man. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Kylo stood up completely naked and walked out of the room and into his kitchen. The clock on the nightstand read that it was already 11. Phasma really was going to kill him. Where was his phone? Where were his clothes?

He was stiff getting up but he found his clothes by the door. Thank fuck. So at least he hadn’t stripped in front of a bunch of scene kids. That was a plus. He pulled on what he wore from last night before following Kylo into the kitchen.

Scrambled eggs were already cooking when Hux walked in. The place was a mess. Solo cups and bottles were everywhere. But, no stragglers. Everyone else had already left. Kylo saw him and indicated a stool at the counter. When Hux sat down, he winced. He hadn’t realized how sore he was

“Did we....” He trailed off, abandoning the sentence.

“Fuck? Yeah.” Kylo looked over his shoulder, concern spreading on his face. “Do you not remember?”

“No.”

“What was the last thing you remember?”

“Well, I drank that...whatever you gave me and then I remember dancing. Then you were there and you said something and that’s about it.”

Kylo rested his arms on the counter in front of Hux, definitely concerned now. “You mean you really don’t remember anything past that?”

“The way you say that concerns me. Did I do something stupid?”

“No, no. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Kylo paused before shaking his head. “Nothing. Just concerns me that you don’t remember having sex with me.” Hux raised an eyebrow, not convinced. Then, Kylo smirked and seemed to change his mood. “Because I definitely remember it. Let me tell you, I will never forget it.”

“I think the eggs are burning.”

Kylo made a face before splitting them onto two plates and handing Hux a fork. While they ate, Kylo continued to tease him about last night.

“By the way,” Hux interjected, remembering Phasma. “Where is my phone?”

Kylo shrugged. “If you can’t find it you can give me your number so I can call it.”

Nice try.

After searching through the cups and bottles, Hux found it in the front room, on the floor. It must have fallen out when he was dancing. With an incredibly awkward goodbye to Kylo, he left and went back to his apartment fast, carried by embarrassment.

His phone was dead so he plugged it in, sure he had some sort of missed contact from Phasma. Sure enough, there were three missed calls from her. All of the voicemails were some variation of ‘what the fuck where are you’ so he sent her message that said “I’m alive” before crashing into bed once more.

__________

He didn’t see Kylo again for a couple of days. The music wasn’t loud anymore and their interactions had been limited. Next time Hux saw him was the following Wednesday as he carried groceries up to his apartment.

Hux was standing in front of his door, juggling two paper bags of groceries and trying to find his keys when the bottom of one of the bags gave out, scattering his food all over the floor outside his apartment. The door to Kylo’s apartment happened to open at that moment.

“Do you need some help?” Kylo asked, but he was already bending down to gather the groceries. When he stood, the entire bag’s worth of produce, cans, bread, etc. where piled in his arms. Kylo offered a pleasant smile. It was strange.

“Thank you,” Hux replied, unsure of what else to say before unlocking his door and entering his apartment.

“Just on the counter, then?”

“Yeah, that’s...” Kylo put the groceries down on the counter next to where Hux had set the other bag.

This was weird. This was strange. He was acting strange. What did he want? He was smiling weird. Hux had never seen him smile like that. What was—

“So, uh,” Kylo began, running a nervous hand through his hair. “My band is playing this weekend and, uh...I was wondering. Well— I was wondering if you would come?” Kylo bit his lip, looking hesitant.

“It’s not really my thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, no. Nah, I get that. I get that. But, uh. I mean. If you change your mind. We’re called the Knights and we’re gonna be playing at this club just down the street called Eadu. Just wanted to...mention it.” Kylo nodded, awkwardly.

He was being really strange and Hux wanted him out of his apartment, so he said, “I’ll think about it,” and Kylo’s face lit up.

It was only momentary before Kylo’s face was quickly back to normal and looking like he didn’t care. “Okay. Sounds great.” Hux wasn’t even able to get a word out before Kylo was gone.

Hux shook his head. Strange.

__________

Why did he decide to do this? The bands hadn’t even started playing yet and Hux wanted to go home. He was sitting at the bar of this club Eadu because Kylo had invited him and he had looked like he would be crushed if Hux had just said no.

It wasn’t until after a long conversation with Phasma about it that he had decided to go. She had mentioned that she though there was a chance Kylo may have a bit of a crush on him.

“I mean think about it,” she had said. “He invited you to the party and while that could be explained as he didn’t want you to call the cops, he would have done it differently. And then he stayed with you the entire time instead of wandering off when there were clearly other people he could have talked to. Not to mention you two had sex.”

“Yes, but you told me not to have sex with him, so why are you encouraging this?” had been Hux’s response.

“Because you already slept with him. Shit’s already awkward so you may as well just go for it. I know the music’s shit but he’s hot as fuck so you’re not going for the music.”

And Phasma was right.

Before Hux would work up the courage to bail, a young girl with dark brown hair who looked like she was most decidedly not part of this crowd had walked up to him.

“Sorry this is going to sound weird,” she began. “But are you Hux?”

Okay, who the fuck was this? “Yes. I am. Why?”

She extended her hand. “I’m Kylo’s cousin, Rey. He told me you might be coming. I’m actually surprised, though. Does he know you’re here?”

“No, he does not, and—“

“Do you want to go backstage and say hi? I’m also their band manager.” The girl seemed nice and trustworthy and overall bore no resemblance to Kylo whatsoever.

Hux shrugged. What the hell, right? He was already here. Might as well make his presence known.

They saw Kylo before he saw them. He was standing with his back to where they were, cursing at something.

“Hey, Kylo. Turn around,” Rey called.

Kylo didn’t. “Look, Rey, I don’t have time for whatever you need. One of my strings snapped and I can’t get this _fucking_ —“ Hux saw something go flying as Kylo took a deep breath. “My fingers are too fucking fat to thread in this new one.”

“You know who has really thin fingers? Maybe Hux?”

The reaction was instant. Kylo turned around and there was that weird smile again. “You came.”

“I did.” There was a pause for a moment in which Hux didn’t know what to say as Kylo stared at him, smiling wide.

Rey spoke up first. “Give me your bass. I’ll fix it. You two can talk.”

He didn’t even glance at Rey as she took his bass from him. Kylo only had eyes for Hux.

Once they were alone, he took a step closer. “I’m actually really glad you came.” His voice was deep and he was standing really close. Kylo’s long hair was tied up in a bun and he was wearing the kind of shirt that had long holes on the sides, showing off his arms and his muscular sides. He looked amazing. It was really throwing Hux off.

“Yes, well, as I said. It’s not really my thing. Fairly certain I’m the only person here not wearing eyeliner.”

Kylo laughed at that and it was rich and deep. “Yeah, that’s probably true. Still, it means a lot. If you would like to stay for the show, I would prefer if you would stand near the front where I’d be able to see you. Don’t drink too much, though; I don’t want to watch you grind on some random guy.”

Hux was a tad shocked that Kylo was being so forward. But, before he had any time to respond, Rey was back. She practically threw Kylo’s bass at him before shooting him off towards the stage. They had to go on. “I’ll see you, Hux,” Kylo called before disappearing.

Figuring he may as well stay, Hux made his way to the front during the opening song. The heat and smell of so many people would surely make him vomit if he stayed too long, however, but he reached the front at the end of the first song, as the singer was speaking. The fans around him were in all black and were screaming along to each song.

After the second song, the leader sing began speaking again. She had long, black and green hair and her name was supposedly Katamara. If Hux was being honest— and he didn’t like girls— she was drop-dead gorgeous. It was also a miracle that she was still able to speak after all that screaming. Hux felt like his throat was sore just from listening.

“So, as our incredible fans know, each member of the Knights has the opportunity to dedicate a song at each performance. And, tonight, we have a rarity! Kylo is actually going to dedicate this next song.” There were lots of screams from around Hux; it was like an explosion. A group of girls next to him began jumping while they screamed, reaching their hands toward the stage.

“You’re the love of my life!” One of them screamed.

“Raw me!” Came from the girl next to her.

“I’d marry you!” From the third. Wow. Alright.

“I know, I know,” Katamara said from stage, directing the attention back. “Our cryptic bassist finally speaks! Kylo, if you would.” She took a step back so he could lean over to her microphone and the screams from the girls near him intensified.

Kylo leaned over to the mic, not stepping fully in front of it as he spoke. The girls next to Hux seemed to hold their breath, treating each word like a blessing. One of them may have even swooned when she heard Kylo’s voice.

“Tonight I would like to dedicate a song to this guy that I have been trying and failing to get to date me. However, I did get him here tonight so...” His eyes flicked in the direction of Hux’s bright red hair that could be seen glinting in the light. “He knows who he is.”

Hux didn’t even have time to recover before the drummer led them in to the next song. Did that really just happen?

He knew it did by the screams of the girls next to him— no longer excited, but angry. Murderous, even. “I will find whoever that guy is and I will _skin him alive_ ,” one of them screamed and Hux decided it was time to move.

They didn’t play for too much longer and Hux spent that time hanging around the back of the club. It wasn’t until the Knights were off stage that Rey came out again and found him. She didn’t even say anything, just grabbed him by the arm and drug him backstage.

Kylo was pacing when they walked up to him this time. Rey dropped Hux’s arm and crossed hers. “See?” She said. “I told you he didn’t leave.” Kylo looked up from his pacing.

“Oh.” His face, however, betrayed him. “Sorry, I. I just thought that, uh...had scared you off.”

It hadn’t, actually. Standing in the back of the club, Hux had thought about it. Phasma had been right. Not only that, but Hux had confirmation that Kylo didn’t want to just fuck him again and run. He wanted to actually _date_ Hux. He had said it himself.

“No, what scared me off was one of the girls standing next to me. I think it was the one who had earlier screamed ‘raw me’ at you that swore to find me and skin me, so I decided to move.”

Kylo looked like he was struggling not to laugh. “I am so sorry. I have some really crazy fans.” Hux shrugged and they both fell into an awkward silence. Rey had already left. When, neither knew.

Fidgeting, Kylo was unable to keep quiet. “So, what do you say?”

“To what?”

“To dating me?” Kylo closed the distance between them. “Hux, will you date me?”

__________

Something on the floor of this club was making Hux’s shoes sticky. Why was he doing this? Why was he here?

Granted, he had these same thoughts every time he attended one of these and then the house lights would dim and the stage lights would flash on and Hux would remember— yes, that was why.

As the Knights ran through their opening number, Hux made his way close enough to the front that he could touch the stage. In the lull after the first song, Kylo spoke into the mic.

“This next song is a new one.” The crowd exploded at that, including some telltale screams that were at every single one of Kylo’s concerts. “I wrote it for my boyfriend so, naturally, it is dedicated to him. This is, in fact, the first time he has heard it as well so...Hux, baby, I hope you like it.” As the Knights launched into the song— his song— the crazy girls could be heard from behind Hux screaming about how they were going to find him and murder him.

After the band was finished, Hux ran backstage straight into the arms of his boyfriend, not caring that he was still sweaty from performing. “Baby, that was amazing. I loved it.”

“Really?” Kylo leaned against the wall behind him, his arms encircling Hux’s was it. “I’m glad you liked it. Get any more death threats?”

“Oh, naturally.” He reached up and untied Kylo’s hair, letting it all down so he could run his fingers through it. “After you tear down, do you want to skip the after party and fuck?”

“Only if I can sing you a nice, acoustic version of the song so that you can actually hear the lyrics.”

Hux couldn’t hide the smile that came to his lips. It was rare, but occasionally over the last year that they had been dating, Kylo would pull out his acoustic guitar and play some songs and sing. And Hux fucking loved it. Now he was offering to do it with a song he wrote for Hux? Could his life be any more perfect?

“Wouldn’t dream of it any other way.”

“Good.” Kylo leaned in, kissing his boyfriend before pulling back to whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you emo fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next installment should be a college/dorm au!! 
> 
> Feel free to comment below or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
